escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jonathan Swift
thumb|240px|Portada de la primera edición de "Los viajes de Gulliver", publicado en [[1726.]] Jonathan Swift (Dublín, 30 de noviembre de 1667 – íd., 19 de octubre de 1745) fue un escritor satírico irlandés. Su obra principal es Los viajes de Gulliver, que constituye una de las críticas más amargas que se han escrito contra la sociedad y la condición humana. Biografía Jonathan Swift fue educado por su tío Godwin, ya que su padre falleció antes de que él naciera. Durante su niñez, vivió en medio de una gran pobreza.Enciclopedia Universal Micronet, s.v. Jonathan Swift. Estudió en el Trinity College de su ciudad natal. Concluidos sus estudios, se trasladó a Leicester para estar junto a su madre, Abigail Erick. Pronto se le presentó la oportunidad de trabajar como secretario del famoso político inglés sir William Temple, escribiendo para él y llevándole sus cuentas, para lo que se trasladó a Moor Park en Surrey, Inglaterra, en 1689. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, crecía la confianza de Sir William en su empleado, por lo que éste llegó a tener conocimiento de asuntos de gran importancia, siendo incluso presentado al rey Guillermo III. Cuando Swift se mudó a Moor Park, encontró allí a una niña de ocho años, hija de un comerciante llamado Edward Johnson, quien falleció joven. Algunas fuentes aseguran que era en realidad hija ilegítima de Temple. Según el propio Swift, la niña, Esther Johnson, nació el 18 de marzo de 1681. Más tarde reaparecería en la vida de Swift con el nombre de Stella. Hacia 1694, Swift estaba aburrido de su trabajo, y viendo que Temple, quien valoraba sus servicios, no tenía prisa en promocionarle, abandonó Moor Park y volvió a Irlanda para ingresar en la Iglesia. Tras su ordenación, obtuvo el prebendado de Kilroot, en las cercanías de Belfast. En mayo de 1696, Temple convenció a Swift de que regresara a Moor Park para ayudarle a preparar sus memorias y sus cartas, con vistas a su publicación. Allí se reencontró con la niña de antaño, convertida en una joven de 15 años. Durante este tiempo, Swift escribió su primera obra, La batalla entre los libros antiguos y los modernos, que, sin embargo, no se publicó hasta 1704. Swift permaneció con Temple hasta la muerte de éste, en enero de 1699. En el verano de ese año, recibió y aceptó la secretaría y capellanía del conde de Berkeley; mas al llegar a Irlanda se encontró con que la secretaría ya había sido ocupada por otro. De todos modos, se hizo cargo de las iglesias de Laracor, Agher y Rathbeggan y con el prebendado de Dunlavin, en la Catedral de St. Patrick en Dublín. En Laracor, a 4 kilómetros de Trim y 32 de Dublín, Swift predicó ante una congregación de tan sólo 15 personas, lo que le permitió cultivar su jardín y dedicarse a la reconstrucción de la vicaría. Como capellán de Lord Berkeley pasó mucho de su tiempo en Dublín, y cuando éste regresó a Inglaterra, en abril de 1701, Swift, tras obtener su doctorado, le acompañó. Un tiempo más tarde publicó anónimamente un panfleto político titulado A Discourse on the Contests and Dissentions in Athens and Rome. Cuando regresó a Irlanda en septiembre del mismo año, lo hizo acompañado por Stella, ahora una joven de 20 años. En torno a la relación de Swift con Stella hay un gran misterio no exento de controversia. Algunos afirman que contrajeron matrimonio secretamente en 1716, de lo que no se han encontrado pruebas definitivas, aunque no se puede negar que sentía por ella un cariño especial, que conservó durante toda su vida. Entre 1710 y 1714 fue consejero del gobierno tory. En 1713 se le nombró decano de la Catedral de St. Patrick de Dublín. Su carrera se paró en este punto, pues la hostilidad de la reina Ana le impidió seguir progresando. En 1714 se trasladó definitivamente a Dublín, donde vivió junto a Esther Vanhomrigh, una joven hija de una importante familia anglo-irlandesa. Swift inventó para ella el nombre Vanessa. En 1728 murió Stella, y Swift sufrió una severa depresión. Murió en 1745, dejando la mayor parte de su fortuna a los pobres y disponiendo que se construyera a sus expensas un manicomio. Curiosidades acerca de su obra thumb|150px|Portada de "Cadenus and Vanessa" Su novela Los viajes de Gulliver tuvo una influencia determinante en autores radicales ingleses como William Godwin y Thomas Paine. Se le considera el creador del nombre de mujer Vanessa, que goza actualmente de gran popularidad. En 1713 escribió un largo poema, Cadenus and Vanessa, publicado como libro en 1726, que contiene en su título un anagrama y un neologismo. Cadenus es anagrama de Decano, Swift era deán/decano. El neologismo es Vanessa, en referencia secreta a Esther Vanhomrigh. Con las iniciales de su apellido y su nombre (Van- y Es-) formó su apodo. No existe registro alguno del nombre Vanessa antes de esto. Oficialmente, las dos lunas de Marte (Fobos y Deimos) fueron descubiertas en 1877 por el astrónomo Asaph Hall, quien pudo verlas desde el Observatorio Naval de los Estados Unidos, cerca de Washington. Sin embargo, más de ciento cincuenta años antes Swift las había descrito con bastante exactitud en Los viajes de Gulliver. Las coincidencias en tamaño, distancias y velocidad de rotación con los satélites mencionados en el relato son bastante grandes y, sin embargo, la óptica disponible durante la vida de Swift, no permitía ver esos cuerpos celestes tan pequeños y que se separan tan poco de la esfera de Marte (ver: serendipia). Curiosamente Voltaire (1694-1778) también mencionó a los dos satélites de Marte en su obra Micromegas, un cuento publicado en 1752 que describe a un ser originario de un planeta de la estrella Sirio, y de su compañero del planeta Saturno. Debido a estas coincidencias, los dos mayores cráteres en Deimos (de unos 3 km. de diámetro cada uno) fueron bautizados como "Swift" y "Voltaire". Bulo de Isaac Bickerstaff En la edición de 1708 de su almanaque, John Partridge, astrólogo muy conocido de su época, se refirió sarcásticamente a la Iglesia de Inglaterra como "La Iglesia infalible", lo que atrajo la atención del clérigo Jonathan Swift. Swift inventó un personaje falso, Isaac Bickerstaff, y publicó con ese seudónimo su famoso Predictions for the Year 1708: “…yo pronostico solemnemente que ese vulgar escritor de almanaques llamado Partridge, cuyas predicciones son siempre vagas, imprecisas y erróneas, morirá exactamente el 29 de marzo, por lo que le recomiendo que ponga sus asuntos en orden”. Partridge publicó en respuesta una carta en la que aseguraba que ese Isaac Bickerstaff no era más que un astrólogo de poca monta deseoso de fama. El día 30, Swift publicó otra carta anónima, en la que el supuesto autor relata cómo Partridge había enfermado cuatro días antes y había fallecido en su residencia a las 7:05 pm del día 29 de marzo. La carta fue publicada por otros escritores y periódicos, que la creyeron cierta. John Partridge se apresuró a desmentir en una nueva carta la mentira. Pero fue inútil: el nombre de John Partridge se retiró del registro oficial, con lo que oficialmente se le daba por muerto, y todo el mundo creyó que realmente había fallecido, incluidos muchos admiradores que se agruparon a la puerta de su casa para una vigilia, y hasta enterradores que se acercaron para hacerse cargo de las pompas fúnebres del famoso astrólogo. A partir de ese momento, la carrera de John Partridge cayó en picado y tuvo que dejar de publicar su almanaque al caer sus ventas. Sus detractores, que eran muchos (pues Partridge había indignado tanto a los seguidores de la Iglesia como a aquellos cuya muerte había predicho, a los anti-whigs y a los que pensaban que la astrología era una completa patraña), continuaron con el bulo como venganza. Swift usó el seudónimo de Bickerstaff por última vez en 1709 con Una reivindicación de Isaac Bickerstaff. En ella aportaba supuestas pruebas de la muerte de Partridge. Una de ellas, que era “…imposible que ningún hombre vivo pudiera haber escrito tanta bazofia“. Obras principales * La batalla entre los libros antiguos y los modernos (The Battle of the Books), 1704 * Historia de una barrica (A Tale of a Tub), 1704. * El comportamiento de los aliados (On the Conduct of the Allies), 1711. * El cuento del tonel, 1713. * Cartas del pañero (Drapier's Letters), 1724. * Los viajes de Gulliver (Gulliver's Travels), 1726. * Una modesta proposición para impedir que los hijos de los pobres de Irlanda sean una carga para sus padres o para el país (A Modest Proposal), 1729. Otras obras * The Journal to Sabu, 1710-1713. * Un argumento contra la abolición del Cristianismo ( An Argument against Abolishing Christianity ), 1708. * A Proposal for Correcting...The English Tongue. * The Lady's Dressing Room, 1732. * The Intelligencer (con Thomas Sheridan). * Bickerstaff-Partridge Papers , ¿1707?. * Three Sermons/Prayers * Cadenus and Vanessa, (poema) * The benefit of Farting, 1722 * The Grand Question Debated, 1729. * Verses on His Own Death, 1731. * On Poetry, a Rhapsody, 1733. * A Complete Collection of Genteel and Ingenious Conversation, 1731. * Directions to Servants, 1731. * Arte de la mentira política/The Art of Political Lying, 1712 (edición bilingüe publicada por Ediciones Sequitur, Madrid, 2006. ISBN 978-84-95363-28-2) Referencias Enlaces externos * Textos de Swift (en inglés), en: ** The Internet Public Library ** The Online Books Page ** Gutenberg.org * Sobre Swift, y textos suyos; en inglés. Categoría:Alumnado del Trinity College (Dublín) Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra del siglo XVIII Categoría:Escritores de Irlanda del siglo XVII Categoría:Masones de Irlanda Categoría:Satíricos de Irlanda Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores de Irlanda del siglo XVIII Categoría:Escritores cristianos